Media Create Week 10 2014
These are the weekly sales for Japan for the week of March 3 to March 9 as reported by Media Create. Notable events in sales were the release of Soul Sacrifice Delta and Ar nosurge: Umareizuru Hoshi e Inoru Uta as wel as Yo-kai Watch pass 500000 in sales Games Sales 01./00. PSV Soul Sacrifice Delta (Sony Computer Entertainment) {2014.03.06} (¥4.980) - 48.786 / NEW <58,88%> 02./06. 3DS Yo-kai Watch (Level 5) {2013.07.11} (¥4.800) - 36.018 / 532.472 (-4%) 03./05. 3DS Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru to Ruka no Fushigi na Fushigi na Kagi # (Square Enix) {2014.02.06} (¥5.490) - 31.157 / 718.865 (-42%) 04./01. 3DS Harvest Moon: Linking The New World (Marvelous AQL) {2014.02.27} (¥5.040) - 29.514 / 160.296 (-77%) 05./00. PS3 Ar Nosurge: Umareizuru Hoshi e Inoru Uta # (Gust) {2014.03.06} (¥7.140) - 27.037 / NEW 06./03. 3DS Fossil Fighters: Infinite Gear (Nintendo) {2014.02.27} (¥4.800) - 22.210 / 80.538 (-62%) 07./04. PS3 Yakuza: Ishin! (Sega) {2014.02.22} (¥8.600) - 19.808 / 212.113 (-63%) 08./02. PS4 Knack # (Sony Computer Entertainment) {2014.02.22} (¥5.145) - 17.272 / 393.348 (-74%) 09./10. 3DS Kirby Triple Deluxe (Nintendo) {2014.01.11} (¥4.800) - 14.108 / 489.610 (-20%) 10./14. 3DS Pokemon X / Y # (Pokemon Co.) {2013.10.12} (¥4.800) - 10.708 / 3.984.832 (-14%) 11./12. 3DS Puzzle & Dragons Z (GungHo Online Entertainment) {2013.12.12} (¥4.400) - 10.508 / 1.399.320 (-27%) 12./13. PS4 Battlefield 4 (Electronic Arts) {2014.02.22} (¥7.665) - 9.830 / 47.746 (-25%) 13./08. PS4 Yakuza: Ishin! (Sega) {2014.02.22} (¥8.600) - 9.265 / 114.271 (-59%) 14./21. PS3 Grand Theft Auto V (Take-Two Interactive Japan) {2013.10.10} (¥7.770) - 7.312 / 728.899 15./17. WIU Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (Nintendo) {2014.02.13} (¥5.985) - 7.181 / 67.284 (-29%) 16./09. PSV Deception IV: Blood Ties # (Koei Tecmo) {2014.02.27} (¥6.090) - 6.101 / 25.422 (-68%) 17./23. PS3 Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme Vs. Full Boost # (Bandai Namco Games) {2014.01.30} (¥7.980) - 5.882 / 333.928 (-16%) 18./07. PS3 Deception IV: Blood Ties # (Koei Tecmo) {2014.02.27} (¥7.140) - 5.874 / 29.127 (-75%) 19./16. 3DS Kuroko's Basketball: Miracle Victory (Bandai Namco Games) {2014.02.20} (¥5.980) - 5.752 / 61.811 (-45%) 20./19. PS4 Tomb Raider: Definitive Edition (Square Enix) {2014.02.22} (¥4.800) - 5.327 / 25.851 (-37%) 21./29. 3DS Monster Hunter 4 # (Capcom) {2013.09.14} (¥5.990) 22./30. 3DS Animal Crossing: New Leaf # (Nintendo) {2012.11.08} (¥4.800) 23./00. 3DS Doraemon: Shin Nobita no Daimakyou - Peko to 5-nin no Tankentai (FuRyu) {2014.03.06} (¥5.229) 24./31. WIU Super Mario 3D World (Nintendo) {2013.11.21} (¥5.985) 25./28. 3DS Puyo Puyo Tetris (Sega) {2014.02.06} (¥5.229) 26./22. PS4 Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag (Ubisoft) {2014.02.22} (¥8.820) 27./18. PS4 Killzone: Shadow Fall (Sony Computer Entertainment) {2014.02.22} (¥7.245) 28./24. PS4 Dynasty Warriors 8 with Xtreme Legends (Koei Tecmo) {2014.02.22} (¥8.190) 29./27. PS4 Call of Duty: Ghosts - Dubbed Edition (Square Enix) {2014.02.22} (¥7.980) 30./35. 3DS Attack on Titan: The Last Wings of Mankind (Spike Chunsoft) {2013.12.05} (¥6.090) 31./36. 3DS Battle For Money Sentouchuu: Densetsu no Shinobi no Survival Battle! (Bandai Namco Games) {2013.10.17} (¥4.980) 32./15. PSV Valhalla Knights 3: Gold (Marvelous AQL) {2014.02.27} (¥5.229) 33./20. PSV Infinite Stratos 2: Ignition Hearts # (5pb.) {2014.02.27} (¥7.140) 34./39. PSV Terraria (Spike Chunsoft) {2014.02.06} (¥2.980) 35./41. 3DS Mario Kart 7 (Nintendo) {2011.12.01} (¥4.800) 36./44. 3DS The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds # (Nintendo) {2013.12.26} (¥4.800) 37./32. PS4 FIFA 14 (Electronic Arts) {2014.02.22} (¥7.665) 38./48. 3DS Friend Collection: New Life # (Nintendo) {2013.04.18} (¥4.800) 39./46. PS3 Battlefield 4 (Electronic Arts) {2013.11.07} (¥7.665) 40./11. PS3 Infinite Stratos 2: Ignition Hearts # (5pb.) {2014.02.27} (¥7.140) 41./00. PS3 Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster (Square Enix) {2013.12.26} (¥7.140) 42./50. 3DS New Super Mario Bros. 2 # (Nintendo) {2012.07.28} (¥4.800) 43./43. 3DS A-Train 3D (Artdink) {2014.02.13} (¥6.090) 44./00. 3DS Aikatsu! Futari no My Princess (Bandai Namco Games) {2013.11.21} (¥5.480) 45./00. 3DS Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 # (Sega) {2013.11.28} (¥6.279) 46./42. PS3 Diablo III (Square Enix) {2014.01.30} (¥7.980) 47./49. PS3 Sengoku Basara 4 # (Capcom) {2014.01.23} (¥6.990) 48./47. PS4 Nobunaga's Ambition: Creation (Koei Tecmo) {2014.02.22} (¥9.240) 49./00. 3DS Disney Magic World # (Bandai Namco Games) {2013.08.01} (¥5.480) 50./40. 3DS Magi: A New World (Bandai Namco Games) {2014.02.13} (¥5.980) System Sales Category:Media Create